The Christmas Cheer
by Folan00
Summary: Just a collection of Christmas oneshots featuring couples from the PJO/HoH series and other couples to! Percy/OC, Leyna, Percabeth {maybe} and many more! Rated T only because some younger kids might not be comfortable with romance {no matter how much I fail at it}


**This is just some oneshots about couples from the PJO series {and HoH, OC pairings of mine also} To distract me from Rebel's Rise as I have no inspiration. **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters. I do own the two human penguins and Shadow. ;)**

The twenty –fifth of December and Camp Half-Blood had as much snow as anywhere else in New York. Mr. D had finally grown tired of the younger campers pleading and begging for snow, as the climate control restricted snow, and allowed this. 'This' being a lot of snow. Meaning A LOT of snow.

Percy muttered grumpily as he trudged through the snow to attempt to get to get to the dining pavilion. There was almost no campers out and about, besides the two kids who had been on watch. As the passed by Percy nodded hello. Both campers looked cold to the point that they couldn't move. They were cursing under their breath as they trudged along, and soon were passed Percy and waddling into their respective cabins like penguins.

Percy held back laughter, as he knew that would be him at some point, unless Mr. D decided to not freeze everyone into demi-godsicle.

After ten more minutes of trudging and falling, Percy was covered in snow and cold and had only made it about fifty feet. 'This is _great_.' Percy thought. 'By the time I get to the dining pavilion it will be next week.' He had promised he would meet Shadow there before the rest of the campers were up. Apparently that plan wasn't going to work so well, unless he managed to get anywhere without falling face-planting.

So the great journey began! Not really great, just very entertaining for anyone who happened to be awake at the time. At last Percy managed to reach his destination and felt very proud of himself.

What was odd as there didn't seem to be anyone there. In fact, now that Percy thought about it, there had been no other footprints leading here. How had he not realized this before? 'It could be the fact that I was too busy being blinded by snow.' He thought. This in fact could be true, since the snow had started falling again, in large fluffy flakes of snow.

He stepped further into the dining pavilion and looked around. Shadow was still nowhere to be seen. "Shadow-" Percy called out. "- are you here yet?" Still nothing. Not even a snicker or movement to show that his girlfriend was here, but hiding from him. If this was another one of Shadow's tricks that ended up with him buried in a pile of ice and/or snow, Percy would have some choice words for the daughter of Hades.

Percy spent the next few minutes looking around the dining pavilion for Shadow. He checked behind the pillars, under some of the benches and any other place you could think of. Finally he resorted to looking in the sparse beginnings of the woods.

Soon the search proved futile to Percy, and it seemed that this was another of Shadow's tricks. Or Lakota's. Lakota always seemed to be the master mind behind those pranks. Some would think that Lakota could be a daughter of Hermes, not Ares, and Shadow a daughter of Hermes also, not Hades. It was a very good thing that wasn't true.

Just as Percy was starting to make his way back to his cabin he heard a low growl behind him. He turned slowly and saw something black shift in the snow behind a pillar. He searched his pockets for Riptide. He cursed under his breath when he couldn't find his trusty pen/sword. It must have fallen out of his pocket and into the snow. It would reappear at some point, but it would be a little late in he was attacked by whatever the source of the growl was.

The growl came again, this time closer, or it seemed closer. Percy couldn't find the source no matter where he looked. He considered calling for help, but before he could even form the first word something materialized in front of him. There was a blur and then he was in the slow. He shook the slow off of his face to see a black wolf pinning him down.

This wasn't an ordinary wolf, Percy realized that after a moment. This wolf was pitch black with bright green eyes and a scar running down one shoulder. "Shadow?!" Percy asked in surprise. The wolf, supposedly Shadow, smiled a wolf smile, and hopped off of Percy. There was a blur between the black wolf and the snow and after a moment Shadow was sitting in the snow laughing her head off. She was dressed in all black, probably so her wolf form didn't appear as a black and purple wolf. Could that happen?

Percy freed himself from the snow and glared at Shadow. "Shadow what the heck was that for?"

Shadow stopped laughing and turned to look at Percy. She had a red and green ribbon tying her hair back. It made her look innocent. Which was the exact _opposite_ of what she was at the moment. "What do you mean _what was that?"_

"It means exactly what it sounds like. You scared me half to death. Since when can you turn into a wolf?" Percy replied.

"It was my version of wishing you a Merry Christmas. Of course your demanding and explanation which has messed up the plan. As for the wolf form? A blessing given to me by Hecate after some quest. The rest was just a matter of shadow travel." Shadow explained patiently. "Now that you know should I even bother with wishing you a merry Christmas? Knowing kind of ruins it."

"Now you've got me curious. What plans were bouncing around in your mind Miss Darcora?" Percy wondered.

"Oh you don't get to know the original plan now that you asked." Shadow said smirking. "But you can have plan number two."

"Oh really? What was plan two?" Percy questioned. "Did Lakota plan it?" He could see the glint in Shadow's eyes that usually meant she was going to do something mischievous.

"No, Lakota didn't plan it, this was all my idea." Shadow laughed.

Anything Percy had to say was immediately shooed from his mind when Shadow leaned forward and kissed him lightly. When she pulled back she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Percy."

**Awww..Wasn't that so sweet. I think it was sweet. You can have your opinion. Just please no flames as I am not in the mood for that. :/**

**Thanks {as usual} to RainonSaturn for helping me figure out who Shadow's godly parent should be!**

**Merry {early} Christmas,**

**~Folan00**


End file.
